Me pertenece
by Nietzsche97
Summary: Nash Gord Jr. adquirió una rara obsesión por Kagami Taiga, él le pertenecía y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar, ni siquiera el montón de monos que estaban a su alrededor. -Taiga, tu eres mio, tu eres mi pequeño tigre y ustedes asquerosos monos, nunca lo alejaran de mi.- NashxKagami/GomxKagami
1. Chapter 1

**Espero disfruten esta locura que esta en construcción!**

 **Esta nueva OTP me atrajo mucho y la personalidad de Nash me atrajo mucho, si, es raro... Y bueno, amo a Kagami y hacerlo sufrir me pareció encantador~**

 ***Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Me pertenece**

 **Capítulo 1**

Pega su fría espalda a la fría pared de ladrillo. Respira, una, dos, tres veces. Su pecho sube y baja. Esta empapado de pies a cabeza, con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, temblando por el frio que le causa las corrientes de aire que entran en ese callejón. Sus ojos rojos miran desesperadamente a través de la oscuridad, deseando que lo que lo estaba persiguiendo haya perdido su rastro. Suspira una vez más y ruega que ningún conocido lo encuentre, pero se tranquiliza, era de madrugada, nadie en su sano juicio caminaría por donde se encontraba, menos un conocido.

-Con que estabas aquí.- susurra una voz, cerca; demasiado cerca. Él gruñe como un animal acorralado ante su atacante, pegándose más al muro. – Se buen niño.- el sujeto se acerca cada vez más, está a punto de tocar su mejilla, vuelve a gruñir.- Prometo tratarte bien, _pequeño tigre_.- su silueta ahora le resulta visible, su rubio cabello y ojos color cielo hacen que le mire con odio.

-Deja de seguirme.- suelta con odio, sus cabellos rojizos se pegan a su rostro, tratando de recuperar su fuerza para huir de nuevo.- ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? ¡Te ganamos! ¡Deberías desaparecer de Japón!-

Y sus pies vuelven a moverse. Corre. Corre como nunca antes lo hizo. Como quizás jamás vuelva a hacerlo. Él también lo hace, persiguiéndolo, se sorprende, pensando que por fin era libre, pero no. Le pisa los talones, le murmura cosas que prefiere ignorar, le insiste en que vuelva con él, _que él lo cuidara como nadie nunca lo hizo._ Lo ignora y trata de correr más rápido, sus piernas duelen pero no se detiene. No hay nadie que pueda ayudarlo y si grita nadie le hará caso.

Una mano lo sujeta con violencia del brazo. Su cuerpo es arrastrado hacia un rincón oscuro de la desierta calle. Su espalda choca contra un nuevo muro. El par de ojos claros lo desvisten con la mirada, un par de manos lo acarician bajo la ropa mojada, una cadera se presiona contra la suya y son los labios del rubio lo que acallan sus intenciones de gritar.

- _Eres mío, Taiga-_ murmura él, deleitándose con el sabor de su cuello y con los suspiros que el pelirrojo trata de callar a la fuerza. – ¿Un área sensible?-

Vuelve a besarle, pero esta vez él lo muerde. Lo suelta entre maldiciones, palabras que escucho muchas veces, pero que no causan efecto en él.

Nuevamente es sujetado. Y se reprocha ser tan lento. Él está molesto y lo sabe. Le ha mordido y se lo hará pagar. Lo conoce, jugo contra él y este contrajo una rara obsesión por él, no es la primera vez y sabe que esta no será la última. Aún queda la revancha, eso significa que se quedara más tiempo. Su martirio acababa de empezar. Y sabía que nadie lo podía ayudar.

Una, dos, tres bofetadas. Cae al suelo y él lo sujeta del cabello. Estampa sus labios contra los suyos violentamente. Lo muerde. Siente el sabor a sangre en ese beso. Sangre y lágrimas. ¿Estaba llorando? Metálico y salado. _Dolor._ Y lo escucha reírse, mientras lo toma del brazo y lo pone nuevamente de pie. Luces cercanas se encienden. Se escucha la sirena de una patrulla. Él se distrae y comienza a correr nuevamente.

-¡No escaparas de mi Taiga!- se escucha. – ¡Eres mío y eso nadie lo va a cambiar!-

Cruza la calle sin mirar atrás y él vuelve a seguirla. Un auto le cierra el paso y la puerta se abre hacia ella. –Sube- ordena aquella voz. Y obedece.

-Gracias.- murmura, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su rostro.

-¿Dónde vives?- pregunta su salvador, el pelirrojo le da la dirección del complejo de departamentos donde vive. No pregunta nada más, él agradece eso, no quiere hablar de lo ocurrido.

Continúan el viaje en silencio. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Quince, veinte minutos? ¿Tanto se había alejado de casa? El dolor vuelve a atacar sus facciones, haciendo que sus preguntas murieran en su mente.

-Llegamos.- el desconocido, detiene el coche y lo mira. Taiga desvía la mirada, tratando de ocultar su rostro.- Antes de que bajes y no nos volvamos a ver jamás, déjame decirte que ese sujeto no creo que renuncie fácilmente a ti, seguramente tienes personas que se preocuparan al verte mañana así, trata de hablar con ellos, quedarse callado es lo peor que uno puede hacer, no sabes lo que terminara sucediendo.- murmura, sus ojos calan profundamente en Kagami y solo puede asentir.

Se despide de su salvador y camina a la seguridad de su hogar, abre la puerta y la soledad lo recibe, usualmente deja las luces prendidas, pero esta vez la oscuridad reina en el lugar. Cierra la puerta y se apoya contra ella mientras cae al frio suelo. Lagrimas comienzan a caer por su rostro sin control. No quiere preocupar a sus amigos. Sabe que está haciendo mal.

-Puedo arreglarlo solo.- Pero las lágrimas lo traicionan. Nash Gold Jr. es peligroso, lo demostró en la cancha y fuera de ella. Le teme pero no quiere preocupar a nadie.

 _ **"No soy tan bueno como parezco. Nadie lo es. Todo el mundo guarda algún secreto que lo atormenta."**_

 _ **Benito Taibo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**No negare que me tarde muchisimo en actualizar, pero mejor ahora que nunca, no creen? Bueno, muchismas gracias por todo! En serio agradezco a las personas que dejaron reviews! Me hacen verdaderamente feliz.**

 **Sin mas les dejo la continuación! Espero la disfruten.**

-Los personas no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Me pertenece**

 **Capítulo 2**

La habitación comienza a iluminarse lentamente, pues las cortinas habían quedado mal cerradas, y ahora la luz proveniente del sol se cuela a través de la ventana. El pelirrojo se cubre el rostro, deseando que la mañana no hubiese llegado. No había podido dormir nada, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior aún se repiten en su cabeza. Acaricia con lentitud su mejilla que aun duele y su labio arde ante la fresca herida.

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios y se dispone a salir de la cama. Quedarse en casa es una idea tentadora, pero faltar a clases sin justificante es problemático. Tener que explicar cosas era lo último que deseaba.

Camina hasta el armario a paso lento. Escoge lentamente una playera negra y jeans azules. Observa su reflejo luego de ducharse y la imagen que este le devolvía le hizo suspirar. Toma sin delicadeza alguna el estuche de primeros auxilios y se dispone a colocar una crema para el dolor en el golpe. Maldito hijo de puta, golpeaba fuerte.

Su móvil comienza a sonar y pega un salto involuntario ante la sorpresa, podía reconocer ese tono en donde sea, su autoproclamada sombra le estaba llamando. Está tentado en no contestarle pero recuerda que el enano es capaz de hacer una locura, con consecuencias graves para él, con tal de que nunca vuelva a ignorar una llamada. Hay ocasiones en las que Kuroko da miedo.

-¿Qué quieres Kuroko?- un estruendo se escucha desde el otro lado de la línea y no puede evitar pensar en que Kise alguna vez matara al pobre fantasma en sus ataques de locura. Porque sabe que es el rubio el único que puede causar semejante estruendo.

-¡Kagamicchi!- había adivinado, el modelo rubio estaba con su sombra.- ¿Por qué estas tardando tanto? ¡Rikocchi está furiosa! ¡Parece un demonio!- sonríe un poco ante esa comparación pero no puede evitar que un gran escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal.- Y no quiero asustarte más, pero Akashicchi también se ve furioso.- el tigre suspira ante lo dicho por el modelo y teme por su vida, la idea de simplemente decir que está enfermo y quedarse en casa cada vez es más tentadora.

-Kagami-kun, hazme el favor de venir.- la suave voz del fantasma es la que ahora se escucha desde el otro lado de la línea.- Sin ti no podemos practicar a gusto. Aomine-kun se ve muy ansioso, Akashi-kun furioso y Kise-kun más molesto de lo normal.- un leve silencio y el fantasma continua.- Si no vienes ahora mismo, hare que Niguo duerma durante un mes contigo…-

Y la llamada se corta, Kagami sabe que debe cumplir. Las palabras de Kuroko no son amenazas, son promesas y él siempre cumple con lo que dice. Toma su bolso ya preparado con todo lo necesario para entrenar y se dirige hacia la puerta, dispuesto a correr hacia el lugar de entrenamiento. Silenciosamente ruega a todos los dioses que conoce que no le hagan demasiado daño. Un leve malestar aparece en la boca del estómago, es difícil olvidar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, sin embargo trata de ignorar, no quiere que nadie se preocupes.

 _Que mal que estás haciendo Taiga…_

Cruza calles y un hermoso parque hasta llegar al lugar de entrenamiento. Es recibido por un fuerte abrazo por parte de Kise que lo tira al suelo, se golpea el culo y gruñe. Eso sí que había dolido. Trata de quitárselo porque pesa y el calor corporal de las demás personas le molesta. Pero este le ignora.

Se da cuenta que Riko no está por ningún lado y se tranquiliza. Su vida está fuera de peligro. Por ahora.

-Ryouta, estas asfixiando a Taiga, aléjate de él.- la demandante voz de capital se deja escuchar y el rubio no hace más que obedecer con un puchero.- Ahora, Taiga… ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-

-Y-yo lo siento Akashi.- con la ayuda de su sombra había logrado pararse. Se había salvado de la mujer, pero no del león. Ahora el nerviosismo era lo que lo hacía temblar. No quería por nada del mundo que Akashi se volviese loco y lo apuñalara con un par de tijeras, el trauma de su primer encuentro nunca desaparecería.- Me quede dormido.-

-Kagami.- esta vez fue el de anteojos el que se le acerco con rostro serio.- ¿Qué te sucedió? Tu rostro esta todo golpeado.- y contrario a ello, Midorima acaricio el rostro del tigre con delicadeza, como si temiese romperlo.

El golpe de otra mano sobre la suya fue lo que lo hizo alejarse. Midorima observo con leve enojo al enorme titán que comía su dulce con lentitud.- Midochin estaba tocando mucho a Kagachin, Midochin debe mantenerse alejado de Kagachin.-

-Midorima tiene razón Bakagami.- Aomine lanzo un balón directo hacia el tigre. Un "auch" se escuchó cuando dio de lleno en su estómago.- ¿Acaso te metiste en una pelea callejera? –

-Algo así.- fue lo único que murmuro con un leve puchero. Aquello desato la preocupación en los demás, Kise fue el que más lo demostró, los demás, a pesar de que se preocuparon, su rostro no lo demostró pero sus cuerpos se tensaron.

-¡Kagamicchi! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – la voz chillona de Kise retumbo en el lugar.- ¡Las peleas de aquí se pueden volver mortales! ¡Algunas veces hasta los Yakuzas están entrometidos!-

-Kagami-kun… No había Yakuzas, ¿cierto?- los ojos claros de Kuroko le martillaron el alma.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de dirigir su mirada a los teletuvis andantes. Agradecía internamente su preocupación pero él era ya una persona mayor y podía cuidarse solo.- No se preocupen, no me metí en una pelea callejera… simpl…- la boca se le cerro con fuerza y sus ojos se agrandaron. No creía lo que veía.

-Papá me obligo a traerlos.- hablo enojada Riko mientras entraba al enorme gimnasio seguida de un grupo de enormes personas.- Estaban causando demasiados problemas en el hotel.-

-Pero vaya, vaya.- la aterciopelada voz del rubio calo en lo profundo de la generación de los milagros haciéndolos gruñir, por su parte Kagami parecía haber visto a su peor pesadilla.- Pensé que no ibas a entrenar hoy, mi pequeño tigre, anoche fue movida y pensé que estarías cansado, al parecer me equivoque…-

-¿¡A qué se refiere con eso Kagami!?-

-Y-yo….-


	3. Chapter 3

**Mil disculpas. No tengo perdón. Pero simplemente no tenia inspiración /3**

 **La mala suerte me atacó nuevamente.**

* * *

 _Obsesión: te quiero conmigo._

 _Amor: no puedo estar sin ti._

 _Obsesión: tú me perteneces_

 _-¡¿A qué se refiere con eso, Kagami?!-_

 _-Y-yo…-_

 **Capitulo 3**

La tensión que se había formado en el gimnasio se podía cortar con una cuchilla. Todos estaban esperando la respuesta del tigre de Seirin. Nash sonreía con suficiencia, disfrutando como el tigre salvaje había sido domado por sus palabras. Lo integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros tenían diferentes expresiones; iban desde la furia hasta la tristeza o preocupación. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Y-yo no sé de qué estás hablando, Nash.- Aquella afirmación había sonado más como un gruñido que otra cosa. El rubio americano no pudo más que ensanchar su sonrisa. Era similar al del Gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

-Oh… ¿Lo dices en serio, Little Tiger? – un paso hacia delante, era un paso hacia atrás de Kagami. El ambiente estaba cada vez más tenso como si fuera posible. Nadie se movía. Riko al igual que los otros, se encontraba estupefacta ante lo escuchado. - ¿Acaso no quieres que tus amigos se enteren como fue que te dome, anoche?-

Antes de que Kagami siquiera soltara palabra alguna, una cabellera azul se posó delante de él. Aomine gruñía como una bestia salvaje antes de lanzarse al ataque. Un "Aléjate de él" era lo que pronunciaba su aura y postura de ataque. Kuroko, quien había reaccionado un momento después, tembló de miedo.

-¡A-Aomine-kun!-

El golpe que escucharon luego del pequeño gritito del peliceleste les hizo girar hacia la puerta de entrada. Una figura delgada y estatura media caminaba tranquilamente hacia los basquetbolistas que se gruñían entre ellos.

La sonrisa de superioridad que reflejaba su rostro le hizo bufar molesto a más de uno de los jóvenes. El "Muro-chin" del amante de los dulces no se hizo esperar. El estadounidense caminaba hacia ellos con aquel paso ágil y delicado que todo seductor tenia. Aquello le hizo recordar a Kagami que Himuro no era alguien con quien jugarías a enamorar. Él te enamoraría primero y jugaría contigo a su antojo.

-Well, Well.- exclamó dando pequeñas palmadas. La tensión en el ambiente se esfumó por un momento y ahora era Nash el que había adquirido una posición de ataque. Aquello había sorprendido a más de uno.

-Taiga.- ronroneo el pelinegro con su suave voz.- Lamento la demora. Estaba haciendo algunas cosas y de pronto recibí un mensaje. ¿Así que hay problemas?- giró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el rubio. Su único ojo visible obscurecido por la ira que estaba sintiendo obligó a los demás acompañantes de Nash a levantar su guardia.

-Himuro Tatsuya.- pronunció el rubio. Una sonrisa trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo. No lo admitiría jamás pero el aura del pelinegro le decía que era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba. – Vine a reclamar lo que es mío.- finalizó levantando la voz.

El pelirrojo por su parte no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía patético escondido detrás de Aomine. No era alguien débil, sin embargo el nerviosismo que le atacó no se comparaba a nada de lo que había sentido antes. Sus piernas le temblaban y quería ocultarse y llorar hasta que todo se fuera. Quería que Nash desapareciera.

-¡N…No soy tuyo!- logró gritas saliendo desde atrás del chico y enfrentándose al rubio. Era más grande que él. Tenerle miedo era patético. – Anoche no me domaste. Me estabas persiguiendo. ¡¿Por qué demonios?! – gritó temblando. Himuro y los demás se sorprendieron. – Perdiste. Vete de aquí. Jamás seré tuyo.- concluyó con la respiración agitada.

Aquello fue el colmo. El rubio capitán hizo una seña y sus compañeros sacaron armas. Un golpe seco en el estómago del tigre le hizo caer al suelo y luego un golpe en la nuca le hizo quedar inconsciente.

 _La obsesión te podía llevar a hacer cualquier cosa._

El pánico se hizo presente. Silver caminó hacia delante cargando el cuerpo del tigre como si se tratara de un saco de papas. El "CALMENSE TODOS" de Akashi logró hacer que todos se quedasen quietos. Si hacían un movimiento en falso, podría ocurrir una tragedia.

-Como lo había dicho.- el rubio giró hacia la salida siendo seguido por Silver.- Vine a recoger lo que es mío.- chasqueó su lengua y les dedico una sonrisa pintada con sadismo. – Y ustedes, simples niños, no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.- susurró sin dejar de sonreír saliendo del gimnasio a paso lento. Fuera un automóvil los esperaba.

-¡Si logran ganarnos en la revancha tal vez se los devolvamos!- gritó desde afuera Silver soltando una estruendosa risa. Sus compañeros también rieron y de dispusieron a salir del lugar sin bajar sus armas. Consideraban que aquello era demasiado pero no podían desobedecer a su capitán. Temían por su vida.

La Kiseki, Himuro y Riko por su lado habían entrado en un estado de completo pánico y estrés por lo que habían vivido. Riko comenzó a llorar, siendo consolada por Tetsuya que también aguantaba las lágrimas, su corazón corría a mil por hora.

Aomine era detenido por Murasakibara que trataba desesperadamente correr hacia donde se lo habían llevado a Kagami. Himuro se había acercado a Akashi con el ceño fruncido y conversaban de lo que había sucedido y como debían actuar. Kise era tranquilizado por Midorima que por poco le manda con su objeto de la suerte por la cabeza, él también se encontraba nervioso y el rubio se dignaba a llenarle la playera con mocos.

El Tigre estaba en manos del Rubio. ¿Qué pasaría?

-El pequeño tigre es mío. Nos divertiremos juntos, cariño.-

* * *

 **Se busca Beta que me ayude /3 Soy buena gente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me pertenece.**

 **Cap.4**

Se encontraba mareado y sus oídos retumbaban ante el silencio de la habitación. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con la más tenebrosa oscuridad a la cual alguna vez había enfrentado. Se sentía inseguro y todo su cuerpo dolía.

Quiso gritar. Hacerle saber a alguien que se encontraba despierto y que quería irse a casa, sin embargo algo le decía que nadie lo escucharía. Había sido capturado por un enfermo, alguien que sabía que no podría escapar fácilmente de entre sus garras.

Un rey maligno.

Se removió un poco y una suave almohada chocó contra su mano. No se percató de la suavidad en la que se encontraba hasta ese momento. Una cama grande y suave.

Por un momento pensó que todo aquello acabaría al abrir sus ojos.

 _Pequeño e inocente tigre enjaulado. Se había convertido en una más de sus víctimas de colección sin siquiera saberlo._

Se removió nuevamente, pero esta vez no pudo hacerlo con sus piernas. El sonido metálico que estas producían le hizo temblar, llevó sus manos a sus tobillos y abrió sus escarlatas orbes en la oscuridad con temor.

Sus tobillos estaban abrazados por gruesas cadenas. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta al principio? Era despistado, pero esto era demasiado.

Quiso llorar por su mala suerte. No pudo, simplemente las lágrimas no escapaban de sus ojos.

 _Nash le tenía a su merced. Estaba completamente capturado. Como un animal, como un objeto._

Maldijo mentalmente la primera vez que se había topado con el rubio, aunque agradeció internamente el haber sido él y no cualquiera de los otros. La fuerte necesidad de que los demás se encontraran en buenas condiciones le atacó, haciéndolo pensar aquello.

La única salida de aquella habitación se abrió con fuerza. La fuerte figura de un sujeto se adentró mientras encendía las luces. Se cegó por un momento. Y gruñó luego de acostumbrarse y reconocer al desconocido que entró.

 _Nash Gold Jr._

Little Tiger. – murmuró. Aquella voz le causaba repulsión desde el momento en el que la había escuchado, y en este momento. Lo hacía aún más. – ¿Cómo ha dormido el pequeño? –

¿En verdad tienes los huevos para decirme como he dormido? ¿Acaso no te causa vergüenza el tenerme secuestrado y encadenado? – escupió con rudeza. Estaba odiando todo lo que le estaba sucediendo y le enojaba que aquel sujeto fuera el culpable de todo. Una carcajada sonó en la habitación y supo que le esperaba cosas peores.

 _Nash estaba completamente loco._

Pasos acercándose y luego su mejilla roja por el golpe que había recibido de parte del rubio. Ardía y dolía mucho. Se mordió la mejilla con fuerza para evitar seguir hablando, debía controlarse o quizás Nash le cortaría la lengua, aunque podría ser peor.

 _Ahora la única salida seria la muerte. ¿Por qué no lo mataba de una sola vez?_

Cuida tu boca, Little Tiger. ¿Acaso en casa no te han enseñado modales? ¿o es que nunca has tenido un perro? ¿No sabes que ellos sólo obedecen y permanecen con la boca cerrada? No quieres que te haga más daño, pequeño. –

Taiga sintió como su mandíbula era sujetada con firmeza y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando tuvo cerca de la suya la boca de Nash. Había sido inconsciente, puro reflejo que le ocasionó una sonrisa a su secuestrado.

El corazón del pelirrojo comenzó a ir a mil por hora. Aunque por fuera se viese fuerte, por dentro temblaba y temía por lo que seguiría.

 _Se convirtió en un pequeño gatito._

Taiga, Taiga… ¿Cómo comenzaré a jugar contigo? – el rubio pasó su lengua por la mejilla del chico y soltó un gruñido extasiado.

 _Estaba destruyendo en lo que en un principio era un poderoso tigre._


End file.
